


Mobile Suite

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s impossible to get any privacy with Sam in the room, and Dean’s tired of waiting for him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeon_entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/gifts).



Dean didn’t make a habit of having sex in the Impala.

But it’s impossible to get any privacy with Sam in the same room. He was lucky Sam left long enough for him to devirginize Cas properly.

But that had been nearly a month ago, nearly a month of remembering what it had been like to have Cas writhing underneath him whenever their eyes met.

And, yeah, he’s pretty sure Sam knows about it and would be willing to clear out if Dean gave any indication of wanting privacy, but he can’t talk about this with his brother.

Thus the frantic groping in the backseat of his baby.

“Dean,” Cas gasps, and he’ll never get tired of seeing Cas short of breath, especially when he’s fairly sure he doesn’t need to breathe at all.

He unfastens his mouth from Cas’ neck. “Yeah?”

Cas scowls at him, and pulls him down for a kiss.

As Dean explores Cas’ mouth he’s getting rid of all that damn clothing Cas wears, unknotting his tie, fumbling with his shirt buttons. He gets the shirt open, as Cas pulls off his T-shirt.

There’s not much room to maneuver, but Dean manages to get Cas spread underneath him and opens his pants. Cas gives a soft whimper, then clamps his lips together.

“You,” Dean says, twisting his wrist and making Cas’ breath hitch again, “are too restrained. Nobody can hear us.”

“Dean…”

“Come on, let’s hear some noise,” Dean says, flicking his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock.

But Cas won’t let loose, so Dean wriggles until he somehow manages to get Cas’ cock in his mouth. He’s half hunched in the footwell and his knees are going to hate him in the morning, but at the moment he doesn’t care.

When he licks over the head, Cas makes an angel noise, and the windows of the Impala rattle. Dean backs off, suddenly not sure this was a good idea, but then Cas moans and fists his hands in Dean’s hair, and yeah, never mind.

Cas fucks up into his mouth, making little breathless “ _Oh, oh, oh,_ ” noises until he finally comes with a groan down Dean’s throat.

Dean pries himself out of the footwell, suppressing a groan as his knees protest. He hates getting old. But Cas’ pupils are blown, his lips are red from where he’d bitten them as he came, and he’s panting, so Dean can’t help but grin. “Good?”

Cas blinks at him, then pulls him down and rolls over so that he’s on top.

He yanks Dean’s jeans down, as Dean lifts up hastily to let him get them out of the way, and grinds down into him.

Dean closes his eyes. He’s going to have a crick in his neck in the morning, as well as sore knees, but with Cas rubbing up against him he doesn’t care. He fits his cock into the hollow of Cas’ hip and thrusts, wanting to come, _needing_ to come, but he can’t, it’s not enough…

Then Cas’ hand wraps around him and he’s gone, his head thunking into the door as his hips slam up.

A moment later Cas leans down to kiss him, and Dean kisses him back.


End file.
